Diary of a Blind Pyro
by justlikenight
Summary: Iggy's diary. there staying at a house, after "the final warning". iggy/OC   rated T for language.   read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

Dear paper,

I'm Iggy.

I am a mutant bird kid, going to school.

Yay! (Hint: sarcasm)

Let me back up a little.

After we defeated the, I believe it was the 'uber director'.

Heh heh, uber. I assume every German person is uber. Did you know that Albert Einstein was German. That means that Albert Einstein is uber, how freaking epic is that! I wonder if I'm German. I did meet my parents, but they never really gave me the input on the family tree.

Woe is me.

Wow, did I get off topic or what! Back to our earlier conversation, after we defeated the, I believe it was the 'uber director'. We decided to chill in this random house. That we bought, with money. I don't know where jeb gets that crap, but he does.

And for that we thank you.

Look at me, quoting tosh.o am I weird or what?

well anyways, max's mom came to live with us for the time being. She and Ella decided to live with us until we got another mission.

Don't worry, she made cookies, and good cookies. I can't even make cookies like that.

Sigh.

Did you know, that if you wanted to make a written sigh more epic you just add more I's!

Siiiiiiiigh!

See it's amazing.

Well just the other day she came home with a bunch of notebooks and stuff.

"Guys I have a surprise for you!" more like, _you'r going to do what I say, AND LIKE IT._

Max was the first to reply with "what is it, mom"

Max likes to emphasize that she is her mom, Which is understandable for a bird kid.

Well then her mom went into this whole discussion about what an opportunity school would be for us, blah blah blah!

So yeah. School starts tomorrow. Rock on!

(Hint: sarcasm)

There better be some, nice kids. That aren't annoying, and won't take over the world with their overuse of letters. That I don't see anyways.

How does a blind guy write?

Magic.

That's all you need to know.

Guess what I just realized, that's even worse than school. Heck it's even worse than the impending apocalypse! It's worse than… than, well I don't know but I'll find something!

I WONT BE ABLE TO SEE ANY HOT GIRLS!  
GODAMMIT.

Woe is me.

-iggy


	2. goin to schoooool! rwar

**I DONT OWN MAXIMUMRIDE.**

**just in case that James Patterson dude decides to scope out fanfiction in search of people that don't claim that. **

**siiiigh!**

* * *

Dear paper,

You know what? I can't call you that! I will now call you… Deceased tree!

So... uhh…

Dear Deceased Tree,

Have you ever noticed how people, when they're mad at each other, try to make it 'all better' by giving them flowers? THAT'S JUST TERRIBLE! They were once living creatures too! Why stop at plants, "here honey let's make up, have this deceased squirrel".

Siiiiiigh

Me before school: happy sarcastic blind pyro  
me after school: #TY!TY#$&*!~#&*#&  
Highlight of my week: Wednesday (That's when I learned how to spell wed-nes-day!)

(Oh and it its Wednesday today, I just love that word!)

I'm mad, because the stupid school decided to put me in FREAKING ART.

WHO PUTS A BLIND KID IN ART!

Oh, but the teacher is just wonderful! Were making masks in class and, he has the common courtesy to have a mirror so we can see our mask when were wearing it…

Oh wait. I'm blind.

Woe is me.

Well anyway, I have resolved to be emo iggy.

Run all, heads will come off!

It's like emo fang except sexier. Way sexier. Well I wouldn't know, I'm blind, but I'm just making an inference.

GASP! I don't even know what an inference is! What the heck is school doing to me!

Ok.

So my thoughts aren't emo, but my actions are.

Don't worry diary, I'm not cutting myself.

But I am wearing all black, and not looking at anyone (HA-FREAKING-HA) so I consider myself emo. Dear lord don't let the emo's out there kill me…

Know what class I love? LA.

That's just so cool, like "hey guys time to go to LA"

Aren't you amazed diary?

For the record Max's mom is making us keep these. She said it would be helpful to sort our thought, and that everyone should keep a diary.

It makes no since to me.

Nudge was all for it.

Fang looked dead. Well at least that's what angel described to me in my head, I love that kid.

Gazzy cackled evilly with angel…

I just stood there like the blind kid I am.

As sarcastically awesome as I am, I don't talk a lot, have you ever noticed that?

I guess I should tell you how I write.

Me, Fang and Gazzy share a room. That's completely white, like it hurts most people's eyes to go in it. Due to my "yay I can see in whiteness" I can see what I'm writing, in my room before night. I feel evil about that, so evil that I must laugh evilly.

MWAHAHAHA

Max and angel have to share a room with nudge.

MWAHAHAHA

Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge start school earlier then me, Max, Fang and, Ella!

MWAHAHAHA

But they get first pick in the morning bacon…

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh.

-Iggy

* * *

**whose bright idea was it to put iggy in art?**

**it was my idea to put iggy in art!**

**who jealous?**

**you jealous?**

**choose how ever many you want from down there!**

**1) needs more.. yorkshire acents!**  
**2) FAX **  
**3) DAX (im fairly certain im going to write a tad bit o dax in here, im not all for the fax, sorry)**  
**4) iggy needs a cat **  
**5) iggy needs a pyro buddie**  
**6) valentines day one!**  
**7) wheres the mountain dew!**  
**8) MORE BACON**  
**9) actually i like rootbeer**  
**10) to many options**  
**11) id never say no to beef jerky**

**heh heh, id say...**

**1, 3, 4, 5, 6, 8, 9, and 11.**

**but thats just me. **


	3. tyler, alexis, AND sarah

**I DONT OWN MAXIMUMRIDE.**

**just in case that James Patterson dude decides to scope out fanfiction in search of people that don't claim that. **

**siiiigh!**

**No one answered my survey :(**

**YOU GUYS ARE TERRIBLE!**

**Siiigh**

**You make Iggy sad!**

* * *

Dear white stuff,

It's frustrating being blind!

Did you know there's a kid in my school with a friggin Yorkshire accent!

You don't know what that is!

It sounds something like…

"Ahl kill theur 'n thy family!"

He meant "I will kill you and your family"

His name is Tyler, he's just freaking pleasant!

Well actually he would probably be my best friend if it weren't for the accent, I bet your wondering why! Well today, Friday, I had an interesting conversation with him!

He was talking to his friends.

"your just a wannabe pyro, you never actually do ANYTHING!" this obviously wasn't him, or else I wouldn't have any idea what he said. It was some girl.  
" Wha' could ah bla up, thy sixes 'n sevens!" that was tylers voice.

This is when the amazing Iggy comes in.

As you can tell, I've become sarcastic fun dude again.

"uhh, can we slow down the, talking for the blind guy here?" I said smirking. There was a confused silence, before one of the louder ones started laughing.

"oh you've been sitting there since you started here and you haven't said a word to us!" said yet another voice.

1st

SO. MANY. VOICES.

2nd

True, I haven't said a word, I don't have lunch with anyone from the flock.  
siiiiigh.

"I'm blind, I tend to hear things." I replied trying to hide any annoyance.  
"thy kids just wonderin wha' im sayin" said Tyler defensively. Damn straight the Yorkshire kid was defending me!

"ughh yeah' I said looking down  
"Ah'm sorry I'll try ta mak t' accent mooar brood for theur." He said a little slower, at least I could understand that. Then there was another odd silence.  
"wow, Tyler's being…nice, to a new kid!" said one with mock excitement. "and im alexis by the way" she finished off.  
"I-jeff" I said smiling, I haven't had to say my name… heh heh,"now what about being a wannabe pyro" I said chuckling.

I talked to them. They were… interesting.

They loved beef jerky! Oh, I think I'm in love!

The loud one was Sarah. She was REALLY loud.

I ended spending the rest of my day talking to Alexis and Sarah. They have art with me.

Turns out I sit next to them.

I've never felt so blind in my freaking life, which is a lot coming from me.

Ever try fighting a eraser, blind?

Bet you 500 bucks max can't do that.

To be honest, I dislike Sarah with a great passion.

She kept asking me what it was like to be blind.

"oh it's just great really, I get to be late for whatever I want, run into walls, and hear inappropriate conversations."

And then she kept making fun of my mask. Like I could see it anyway!

But Sarah and Alexis have been the nicest to me since I came to this school.

So I'm going to stick with them.

That and, ahem, they helped me to my locker after school, and get into my locker.

I was fairly thankful for that.

Besides I'm sure everyone's faces when they came to get me was hilarious, I already had my backpack zipped up, and was ready to go, I even dropped a sarcastic "what took you guys so long" in there

I then learned that I was the most epic-ist bird kid out there.

I was there first of the flock (besides Ella) to make friends.

DAMN FREAKING STRAIGHT!

Hmm... That's the second chapter I ended with a shouting rampage…

-iggy

p.s. I'm about to spend my first ever valentine's day at a place where there is REAL drama...

Ohhhh yeah!

* * *

**valentines day chappi up**

**ON VALENTINES DAY!**

**mwahahaha get readt to hate my freaking guts!**


	4. VALENTINESS DAYYYY!

**I DONT OWN MAXIMUMRIDE.**

**just in case that James Patterson dude decides to scope out fanfiction in search of people that don't claim that. **

**siiiigh!**

**ohhhh loook i used the same A/N thing again!**

* * *

Dear You,

HAPPY-FREAKING-VALENTINES DAY!

More like Halloween…

Ok let me start with Saturday and Sunday…

On Saturday I learned that sarah lives down the street from me. Her and her friend, Mekenna had come to welcome us into the neighborhood.

Grrrrrrr….

Sarah literately said "A BLIND KID LIVES DOWN THE STREET!"

That made me mad.

Very mad.

But I made yet ANOTHER friend.

Mekenna was really quite, but at least she was nice.

Sunday was boring.

NOW TODAY WAS CRAZY.

I was opening my locker (well Alexis was but I was there, and she was helping me) when a note fell out. It apparently said…

**_Dear iggy,_**

**_I really like you and I wanted to tell you,_**

**_Even if you didn't know who I was._**

**_-person_**

That was nice. Alexis said the hand writing was hard to read.

Who was it- you might ask?

Were not at that part of the story yet silly!

So later on in LA, me Alexis and Ella were talking about the note.

Ella admitted that she delivered it, but that she couldn't tell who it was from.

So I immediately assumed it was someone from the flock.

Leading me to the conclusion that they did not go to our school.

Leading me to the OTHER conclusion that…

It was Nudge.

(Diary goes gasp!)

Let me explain.

You see, why would anyone make Ella put it into my locker they went to this school already? So it had to be someone who didn't go to this school. Ella is mainly friend with the flock.

Leaving Angel and Nudge.

It would be very creepy if angel had a crush on me.

So it was Nudge.

Sadly diary, I must report that I don't and probably never will like nudge.

I mean, yeah it's great to at least hear her, as appose to everyone else being all silent. I like that.

But I don't like her.

Apparently Ella just HAD to tell fang. So he was teasing me all the way home about how I'm a "ladies man".

Fang teasing? Yeah it was creepy, I felt like max for a second there.

Woah, that's a weird thought.

I wish I could erase that.

STUPID PEN!

Well after awhile of fang teasing, I decided to yell at him. It was nice really.

"Can you shut the fudge up, its only nudge who likes me!"I whisper yelled so Max and Ella wouldn't hear me.

"Oh you didn't know" fang said, with his smirking voice.

Yup, fang has a smirking voice. I simply gave him a confused look, or at least as confused as I blind kid can look.

"well apparently Ella like you too." He replied.

Oh….

That's….

!#%!%^#$!...

He continued to tease me until I snapped. Fang doesn't talk, so when he wastes his breath teasing, it's just freaking weird!

And when Iggy snaps, all should run.

All in all I dared him to go out with max.

Like triple dog dared, it was legit.

My day was just great. Ella and nudge were refusing to talk to each other. They would be in the same room and there would be total silence. It was extremely awkward.

It was more awkward then a chicken eating chicken nuggets.

So I got up and went to the kitchen. When in doubt, eat bacon.

Well I got to open the door and just froze.

There were two people in said kitchen.

I believe said people were max and fang, Because Nudge and Ella were in the living room, Gazzy was blowing things up and Angel was doing her homework.

And judging by the muffled breathing, I believe they were making out.

So I left said kitchen and went to my room. Fast.

That's where I am now.

Oh happy days!

-Iggy

* * *

**heh heh**

**max and fang making out in the kitchen. **

**silly iggy what did you expect?**

**are you blind!**

**iggy: RWAR**

**me: i hate you toooooo**


	5. klalalalalakdjasko

**I DONT OWN MAXIMUMRIDE.**

**just in case that James Patterson dude decides to scope out fanfiction in search of people that don't claim that. **

**siiiigh!**

**ohhhh loook i used the same A/N thing again!**

* * *

Dear Stuff with an Indescribable Texture,

I know, I know, most would describe paper as smooth, but me with my super amazing extra sensing skillz I can tell you RIGHT NOW that the paper is not that smooth.

Well.

I really need to stop getting off track.

So here's me, getting on track…

Nudge and Ella are still giving everyone, and each other the silent treatment. It's really creepy. Nudge has always been a talker. She is loud, obnoxious, and often annoying. I wouldn't expect anything less of her.

Her not talking, (as enjoyable as it is) is weird.

Fang and max refuse to talk to each other. MWAHAHAHAHA. I wonder why? I feel kind of evil!

I like feeling evil, Although it's quite awkward now.

Really it's just me and angel talking. Everyone else has this odd silence about them.

Angel has now apologized to me 6 times about how she is _sooooooo_ sorry about telling Ella and nudge I knew.

Apparently, nudge thinks Ella told me and Ella think that when nudge assumed this she told me that Ella likes me.

I WAS VERY CONFUSED BY THIS.

Diary you might need to read over that sentence a time or two. Well you're a diary, you don't read…

But you should read, because I'm writing in you. What's the point of me writing in you, if you're not going to read it? But you're an inanimate object, so you _can't_ read.

So owning a diary is kind of, pointless?

I also really need to stop treating you like a person.

School was odd today.

On the bright side we started a group- graffiti project in art… so I don't have to do anything. Well the teacher threatened to fail me if I at least didn't try. So I do have to do something, but it's better than making a freaking mask!

My tables quote is 'give up hopelessness' at first I thought Alexis said 'give up hope' which is not what we were assigned to come up with. The teacher said it had to be a 'happy' quote.

He tried pushing 'live, laugh, love' on us, but Sarah and Alexis are completely against cliché quotes. Turns out there are a lot of freaking cliché quotes out there… especially happy ones.

It was also kind of strange how many quotes these girls knew.

They were talking a lot, like nudge…

The weird part of the day was during math class.

We are going to have a sub for a long time because the teacher is getting a surgery. So we don't even sit in our actual seats.

I'm just waiting for her to realize it.

Well anyway. The girls were all giggly about the words 'circumference' and 'quantitative'.

I have no freaking idea why.

Sorry for the lack of things to talk about. I'm trying to not rant about bacon for twenty minutes. So yeah.

But no worries, I still love bacon.

-iggy

* * *

**_read and review if you want more... or else..._**

**_YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT A LONG TIME.. i'm talking like weeks!_**

**_(okay maybe only a week.. but still... REVIEW)_**


End file.
